True Born
by FiggerDitz
Summary: There is an order among the vampire race called the True Born, those born with the vampire blood. Those who hold the highest power control the True Born and bring order to all vampire. Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/Rin
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know I haven't written in a long time but I hope you enjoy this first chapter of my new story as much as I did writing it. Please leave a comment.

True Born

Chapter 1

Miroku

Her heels clacked against the cold stone beneath her as if she were ringing a dinner bell. The young girl with long lushes raven locks and a delicious slender body, a dish any predator would want a piece of. Her arms full of groceries enabling her of fighting anyone off if attacked. An easy target for a stalker.

I hurried and snapped my victim's neck and dragged his body away from sight.

She was just about to reach her house. Just one house away. She would never know that I followed her. She would never know that she almost died.

Kagome

"Sango! I'm home!" I kicked the door closed behind me and removed my shoes trading them for my soft white slippers. Sango emerged from the living room. Her long raven hair tied up into a tight wet bun from taking a shower earlier. I watched her motherly eyes look me over.

"You went to work in that?" she asked. Rolling my eyes I continued to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter.

"I see nothing wrong with my outfit. It's appropriate for a secretary." I replied as I put away the groceries.

"Your skirt is too short. Keep in mind that you are walking home at night as well."

"Well when I get my car fixed, I won't have to listen to you nag me anymore. You say that I'm being hunted by vampires but I haven't seen any besides you, Miroku, and Sesshomaru."

"That's because Miroku and I are damn good at protecting you. You are a true born. The one that shares your blood will be your life mate. Until we find him, you are to remain alive. Other vampires want you dead to discontinue the true born line so they don't have to fear order."

"If I'm queen, then why does Sesshomaru have a nicer house and car then me? He's supposed to be my servant yet I work for him."

Sango smiled. "That's from years of working and experience. You are young and your vampire blood is subdued. Until your mate awakens it, you will remain human. This is only the trait of the chosen queen. Your child will also have this trait. With a delicate childhood comes great power as said by our ancestors."

Sesshomaru

The family crypt had an unusual air to it. I could not contain the unsettling feeling that something was out of place. As I walked down the stone steps behind the family manor, I felt uneasy. There in the large concrete room all four coffins remained unmoved and untouched.

"My love." Her soft voice called to him. She gracefully walked down the steps to his side placing her delicate hand on his arm. "You are home early."

I gently brushed a strand of her long auburn hair behind her ear. My wife smiled genuinely with her hazel eyes. "Rin. What is it that leaves me feeling disturbed?"

I watched her honest eyes. Her lips pursed for only a moment. She was saint in her own way, unable to lie. "Sesshomaru, my love."

With just that I knew. I trudged over to first maple coffin and upon opening it my unsettled mind had been answered. I turned to my troubled wife. "Where is your brother?"

Her eyes averted me for a moment. I stepped toward her taking her chin forcing her eyes upon me. "Rin, my love. Where is Shippo, your dearest brother, from whence you awakened with out my permission?"

"His where about I do not know. But, my love, he is not your only concern. Your dearest brother has also risen."

No. I quickly pulled my cell from my jacket and dialed. "Miroku. I need you to locate Inuyasha. Shippo should be with him as well."

Miroku

Ending the menacing phone call with one of the heirs of the Takahashi family, I turned to face my two companions as they drank slowly from a couple of beautiful ladies who they had met at the club they were in at the moment. "It seems we have been busted. We should head back to the manor."

The first to glance over was Inuyasha. His glazed amber eyes, the same as his elder brother's, glared defiantly. His date ran her hand through his long white hair begging for his attention drunk off blood loss and hypnosis. "I'm not afraid of Sesshomaru. I want him to torment him. He kept me asleep for too long."

"Three decades isn't that long Inuyasha." He simply smiled in reply enjoying his first meal. Shippo pulled away from his date. His lips wet with her blood, his long red hair pooled around him. His date then climbed into his lap lost in her lust. He gripped her hips and continued to lock lips with her as her hands went for the buttons of his pants. I quickly gripped her wrists and pulled her off of him.

"Hey." She rebelled. I took her chin forcing her eyes upon mine. "You are going home. You never saw us." I compelled. She turned and left with out a word.

Shippo smirked. "Cock blocker."

Inuyasha compelled his date away and turned to me with a bored expression. "If we must leave, then we will stay with you and Sango. I hear you two are playing husband and wife these days."

I sighed. As much as I miss their company, these two are always trouble. Especially when they are together. "Alright. But before we go, I must tell you that we have someone staying with us.

Shippo's green eyes brightened. "A girl perhaps?"

I eyed him doubting myself on whether agreeing to take them home with me would be a wise idea. "Yes." I replied reluctantly. "She is not to be touched. She is the next head of the family." I turned my attention to Inuyasha. His eyes rose comprehending the situation.

"So Midoriko's line continues? I thought Tsubame killed the last heir."

"Kikyo lives. She brought her to us afraid Tsubame's infected would find her. Her disease has grown too big. Without us, Kagome would be dead by now."

"Do we know where Tsubame resides?"

"Right now, I hear she lives in Europe. But who knows when she'll figure out Midoriko's line hasn't ended."

Inuyasha

We arrived at Miroku's new home. It was close to my family's prison of a home. Most likely the new family home was designed by my brother. Miroku's home on the other hand was a simple two story home with plenty of room for a couple of runaways. The idea amused me but what held my interest the most was the fact that Midoriko's descendent lived. If this is so, then Tsubame's rein will desist from existence and the infected will decrease with the order of the true born.

Before reaching the door. Miroku turned to us with his keys pointedly in hand. "Before we go inside, I need you to behave." He said this as sternly as he could but it was obvious he was begging. We are not that troublesome. Well. Maybe.

Shippo made a show by clicking his heels together and saluted. "Yes Sir."

Miroku sighed and turned to open the door. Suddenly a sweet scent reached my senses. From what I could see, Shippo had the same reaction. His eyes widened and wet his lips with hunger. "Shippo." I cursed.

Miroku spun around and readied himself to fight us off. "Can you handle this or not?" He hissed. "If you can't have control, I can't bring you inside. Never mind. There's too much at risk."

Suddenly the door swung open. "Miroku! I heard your voice from inside…" The girl standing at the door wafted her scent upon opening the door. My eyes rolled as I became high off of her intoxicating scent. I felt my senses take control. My mind and body then went on autopilot.

Kagome

My head reeled as I was pushed against the opposing wall away from the doorway from which I stood moments ago. A man with long white hair and blood red eyes pressed his body against mine entrapping me. His hold was firm yet gentle as his hands traced my body. His fangs grazed my neck and I felt myself tilting my head opening myself up to him.

Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" I heard Miroku hiss as he readied to fight me. Sango ran into the room as well both radiating fear. Good. They should fear me. No one is to be near her. Her scent, her blood, her body, it was all mine. One glare from me and they came no closer to us. I turned my attention back to the woman in my arms. She trembled against my touch. She feared me as well. It was fine for now. She will learn to not fear me. I leaned in brushing my fangs along her neck. Her breath quickened and my want for her peaked. I licked her skin and I could smell her lust and want for me as well.

Then suddenly I was ripped away from her.

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha hit the wall and I stood towering over him with my fangs bared. His eyes were red with blood. He had been crowned. From the looks of Kagome's lustful eyes and her flustered appearance, I was intruding on their blood bond.

"Sesshomaru." I heard Inuyasha hiss. He was prepared to fight through me to her and she was luring him whether she knew it or not.

I squared my shoulders and calmed myself to not provoke him. "Inuyasha. You MUST calm yourself. You don't want to hurt her." I said. By the look of his face, he wasn't convinced. "You have all the time you need to enjoy her. Why not get to know your woman first before forcing her to consummate?"

He seemed to comprehend what I was trying to insinuate. His eyes became amber once more and I felt relief wash over me.

Sango moved over to Kagome and pulled the girl to the kitchen. I watched as Inuyasha's eyes followed them with disapproval.

Shippo whistled. "That's Kagome? She's delicious…" Inuyasha intercepted Shippo with a menacing growl. "I mean…beautiful."

Miroku walked ahead of them. "I need a drink."

Kagome

I pressed a hand against my chest to steady my racing heart. I wanted him for reasons I couldn't explain. I wanted to be near him. But that wouldn't satisfy me for long. I would want to touch him, for him to touch me. Before I knew it, I was walking into the living room where he sat with the others drinking liquor.

"I wonder what Izayoi would say knowing her son is King of the vampires." The one with the red hair said as he took a shot. He then chuckled. "King Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru chuckled as well. "Don't remind me. Who knew my father's mistake would become a leader?"

"I wasn't a mistake!" Inuyasha complained.

"He was pretty good at commanding a group of women into an orgy in the 70's." said the red haired one. The knowledge of my king's outings enraged me. I felt as if I had a sour taste on my tongue.

"Kagome." Sango hissed.

Inuyasha

"Kagome." I turned at the sound of my queen's name and there she was standing in the doorway. Had she been watching me? The thought pleased me greatly but her eyes shown differently. She glared at me before Sango pulled her away. Was she angry at me? What had I done to rub her the wrong way? It seems my woman is fickle. I think I'll play Sesshomaru's game and slowly enjoy my wife.

Kagome

"I'm going to help Miroku with the glasses." Sango said as she swept out of the room. Sesshomaru had left and Miroku had shown the others to their rooms. I couldn't help but think about him. I undressed him over and over in my mind. How many women had touched his skin?

I felt eyes upon me. Before I knew it, he had his body pressed against mine. His body was hard muscle. Everything about him was hard. Everything. It made me hunger for him. "Yasha." I moaned. I scowled at myself for being so openly wanton.

He pressed his lips to my temple kissing it as well as tilting my head to the side as his hands slid my skirt up.

My hands pulled away from the dishes I had been tending to, to my skirt as I helplessly tried to pull my skirt down. "No." I protested.

"Your scent says other wise." He whispered against my neck.

"How many women have you touched like this?" I hissed.

He chuckled and rested his hands on my hips and whispered. "You're not going to blame me for dating other women before you were even born are you? I've been alone for a long time little girl." He turned me around, pulled me against his chest as her lifted my chin and kissed me. His lips ignited mine. I didn't want it to stop. Reluctantly, his lips left mine leaving a few soft kisses behind. "From now on, you have my full attention."

He stepped back and at that moment Sango and Miroku walked in with the glasses having put all the liquor away.

"Inuyasha." Sango chided. "You're supposed to be in bed."

With that he smiled and left the room. Sango approached me placing the glasses on the counter. "What did he do?"

"I…" I blushed. I was tongue tied.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it. It explains more about the storyline then the first chapter. Keep sending me comments! Your comments make me want to write especially if I get a lot.

True Born

Chapter 2

Kagome

I woke to the morning light pouring into my room. Slowly I rose from my bed, tired from loss of sleep. I was anxious and nervous about what had happened the day before. Inuyasha. His existence poisoned my very core. Every thought of him replayed in my mind over and over again. His touch still lingered on my skin and my lips burning with his kiss.

I walked from the right side of my bed to the bathroom door. I walked in and began to wash the sleep from my eyes.

Inuyasha

The bathroom connected to my room had another door so it didn't surprise me when a certain sexy raven hair woman walked in after my shower. I had already finished drying off and wrapped the white towel around my waist. She didn't seem to notice me so I leaned against the back wall of the bathroom next to the shower watching her. She wore a red tank top and without a bra. I could see the fullness of her breasts pushing against the form fitting material. But what really got my attention was the matching triangular material.

Kagome

"Thong. Nice." I quickly turned pulling the towel from my eyes and there stood Inuyasha. His body was toned. I could see every curve of muscle and all the way down to the white towel that draped low around his hips. "Red's my favorite color by the way." He said smugly.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. "If you're done then get out."

"Don't get mad at me. Technically, I was in here first and it's not my fault we are sharing a bathroom."

He was right. I knew about the bathroom. "I'm sorry." I sighed. "If you are done, I'd like to use the bathroom."

He chuckled. "You don't have to be sorry. We might as well learn to share since you will be my wife." He said as he moved closer to me. The heat of his gaze made me turn away. He gently pulled my towel away from my reluctant yet compliant hands. I gazed into the mirror and our eyes met. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt at ease. "I know you want me and I want you more than you can even imagine. You are mine and I am eternally yours. Don't be so afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

Inuyasha

Her statement was impulsive. I could feel her unease as I held her. I need to make her more comfortable around me and with the little time we have, it has to be soon. Even if in the end I have to force her. It was my duty to our families but most of all for her safety.

Kagome

His hands slowly started to play at my hips in a gentle massage. The feel made my head spin and I found myself melting into him. Each kiss he placed on my neck burned from the touch. His tongue tasted my skin and I became drunk. I felt the roughness of his fingers slide under the sheer material of my thong as he slowly made it slip to my ankles and then as they rose up under my shirt lifting it until he reached my breasts. There he his hands caressed me and my body went wild. "Yasha." I moaned. He then removed my shirt and my body in that moment became bothered. It wasn't fair that he could make me feel this way. When I felt him return his body to me I faced him taking hold of his neck bringing his lips close to mine and he froze. I became dominant. He could of easily overtaken me again but he wanted me to show him how much I wanted him. How I was willing to serve my king. I pressed my breast against him and slowly from his chest ran my fingertips down his torso. Each inch, I could see his restraint becoming undone. I kissed his neck and jaw line as my hands continued down gliding over his tight abs to his pelvis. When I had reached the knot at his waist, he assaulted my lips pushing me against the wall. My hands that had been gripping his towel had pulled it loose revealing the rock hard affects of my work. My unease was drowning in lust for him and to feel what it would be like to have him inside me. He lifted me, wrapping my legs around his hips and oh so slowly slid inside me.

Inuyasha

That's when I realized that she was a virgin. Her body had me gripped so tightly I couldn't help but moan. I gradually began to thrust easing her discomfort and in turn she began meet my thrust. The leisurely pace became maddening. Then something took over. My head reeled and my body was becoming volatile. When I looked at Kagome, she was leaned back against the wall still thrusting against me lost in lust but her eyes were glazed red. The pearl like fangs peeked between her pink lips.

I was rejuvenated. I could feel the power pulse through me. Lost in my lust, I gripped her hips hard and assaulted her, kissing, licking, biting, bruising, fucking her until she came.

With the energy I had left, I carried her into her bedroom and laid her upon her bed still entrapped between her legs as I took her again.

Kagome

Inuyasha had me against his chest. His hold was unyielding. My senses became intensified. I could hear his heart beat against my cheek. I pressed my lips against it feeling every pulse. That's when I noticed the burning feeling in my stomach. I was starving. The scent of his blood ran through his veins, I could even feel them circulate under my fingertips. I clenched my teeth against his chest as the hunger increased.

"Drink." He gazed down at me tiredly. His arms loosened freeing me from his hold. Leisurely, his hands started to massage back in a soothing manner. "You won't be able to feed naturally until you become used to your hunger." I reluctantly moved in but as soon as I caught the strong scent of his blood, I greedily fed from his neck. I moaned as the hot quenching liquid slipped through my lips and over my tongue. My hunger began to subside and I broke away breathing roughly.

He wiped the blood from my lips and smiled. "Your eyes are blue."

"They were always blue."

He rolled on top of me and pulled my legs apart. "They were red when I fucked you."

"So were yours." I countered. Then my stomach growled.

Inuyasha chuckled and sat up. "Come on. Let's get you something else to put in your stomach."

Miroku

"So what did Kagura say?" asked Sango as she sipped at her coffee.

I sat at the table and sighed. "She said Kikyo just left and should be here by tonight. Tsubame is rumored to arrive at my father's house this afternoon."

Sango took another sip of her coffee. "So it's finally come down to it, war to over throw the mad Queen." She paused. I could sense her anxiety.

"What are we going to do about her infected? What do we know about them?" Shippo walked in and joined us at the table.

"From what I have seen, Tsubame gives them her blood and in doing so her blood makes them feel loyal to her. They can't compel like we can. Their live span is the same as a human. They are easy to kill if one on one but they are berserkers. They will keep attacking even if limbs are missing and they are bleeding out."

"Shit." Shippo cursed. "Why does she want to be Queen so fucking bad."

"Tsubame's family believed in marriage not mating. To her, she is the rightful Queen. Inutaisho became nothing to her when he mated and had Inuyasha. Back then it was forbidden and Inuyasha should have been killed at birth."

"I know that. The Takahashi's have been trying to change that for years. Blood Bonds are superior way of empowering your bloodline. You become more powerful, so does your mate and your descendents. Just think when Inuyasha and Kagome have a offspring, he will be twice as powerful as his parents. Accept he'll be human the first stages of life."

"Because of Midoriko's bloodline." Sango said as she poured more black coffee into her cup.

"Yes but when fully developed like Kagome will be, we will no longer have to fear Tsubame killing anymore True Borns that choose to go against her." I paused. "We will be able to have descendents of our own and not have to worry about how long they would be aloud to live."

Tsubame

I was close. Close to finding that witch, Midoriko's amalgam daughter. My family spent years of breeding to make our line strong and that witch accomplishes it in one night making her daughter a True Born Witch.

Her tracks led me to the house of Onigumo, in London. Naraku Onigumo had been close with Midoriko. He would know Kikyo's whereabouts.

When I walked up to the front door, I was easily led in like my arrival was to be expected. I must applaud their compliance. I could easily kill them if I wanted to. No one has power like a Fugikage.

Naraku

"I never thought I would see a Fugikage in my home." Tsubame Fugikage smiled wickedly as she strode in. Her long white hair tied up in a tight bun. Her clothes were black and conservative like she was going to attend a funeral. Someone she planned to kill perhaps. "Come, sit."

"Your home as you say is very empty. Are you moving again? Not because of me is it?" She asked still smiling proudly as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Fugikage pride was legendary.

My mate, Kagura poured a round of rum on the rocks and placed the glasses on the coffee table then returned to stand by my chair. I picked up my glass watching the woman across from me. "No need for you to lose sleep. This home was always temporary. I assume you came here for a reason."

"But we were having such a nice talk, Naraku. I have no hard feelings against you. There's no reason for you to fear for your family." She said as she took a sip of the rum. If only I could poison her but any True Born could easily tell.

"Onigumo. Let's not drop formalities. We are not friends. Especially after you killed my son."

"Oh was Kikyo's mate your son?" she smiled. "I thought he smelled familiar." She took another drink then placed the glass back on the table. "I have to applaud you on your restraint. But know this. Your family line is powerful enough to disarm me, but I will be the one to walk off with your head. I can only imagine how much you crave to rip out my throat with your teeth and leave me to bleed on floor."

I paused then carefully continued. "You have a question for me."

Tsubame watched me carefully, probably curious if I would answer truthfully or not. "Where is Kikyo?"

"Kikyo left for Japan this morning. Tokyo to be exact. She is to be staying with my youngest son. I also hear the Takahashi's are awake."

Tsubame stood after getting the information she wanted. "I'm not afraid. My line is strong."

"Yes. But a Blood Bond is stronger." I replied. Having heard that reply for many years from the Takahashi's, she just ignored it and left. I listened as her car drove away as my mate refilled my glass.

"You didn't tell her about Kagome." Kagura said.

"Kagome may not be mated yet. She may be powerful with just Midoriko's blood, but when Inuyasha mate's her, it will intertwine our three families, the Higurashi, Takahashi, and Onigumo. Inuyasha will be blessed to share such power with our rightful Queen."


End file.
